deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spongebobfan9999/Top 80 or something death battles
BLEH BATTLES 87. Bomberman Vs Dig Dig Horrible Animation, Lackluster Analysis, and a result that COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE RIGHT, there is nothing I like. 86. Megaman Vs Astro Boy Same as Bomberman Vs Dig Dug, but MUCH MUCH better. 85. Mewtwo Vs Shadow I love Shadow, and he is one of my favorite video game characters of all time. To see him lose against a character where he realistically loses is fine, but this episode is the OPPOSITE. Combine that with lackluster animation and a overall short fight, and you get this steaming pile of dog crap. 84. Scout Vs Tracer The result being wrong even with the feats they'd brought, along with disappointing animation and barely any interaction with characters is what made this this fight really bad. 83. Rouge Vs Wonder Woman For being the 3rd fight of the Series, I feel like it aged WORSE than the first two (which is saying something, considering those two used health bars). 82. Tigerzord Vs Gundam Epyon My least favorite "Correct battle". This one doesn't have too many big problems. Just small ones like: - Not that Great of a Matchup - Obvious Stomp - Kirbopher Did a good Tommy, but everyone else was mediocre - Not that good of a thumbnail - This one Roundhouse Kicks my childhood in the Power Coins 81. Thor Vs Wonder Woman This fight felt really rushed, with lackluster Torrian animation and a Whatthefuckdotgeyhaveincommon matchup. 80. Yang Vs Tifa Actually similar to Scout Vs Tracer, but this one has more interaction and action. 79. Pokémon Vs Digimon Oh look, a super rushed rivalry fight we all knew was a stomp, and this was seriously the season finale. Personally, I like to classify Goku Vs Superman 2 as the actual finale and this is part of season 3. 78. Cammy Vs Sonya The Sprites make this episode painful to watch. 77. Hulk Vs Doomsday This Battle is wrong. The Animation is lackluster. I never laughed at a joke. 76. Android 18 Vs Captain Marvel Sprites are low quality, Voice Acting is low quality, everything is low quality. 75. Chun-Li Vs Mai Shirinui Nothing was godawful, but nothing was good either. 74. Kratos Vs Spawn Mobile Sprites are UNACCEPTABLE. Plus, it was a stomp that barely has a connection and both characters have better opponents anyway. 73. Ivy Vs Orchid Sprites are terrible, fight was mediocre, finisher was eh, results were probably incorrect. This checks all the boxes. 72. Zitz Vs Leonardo Alemon97 put it perfectly. 71. Pikachu Vs Blanka A boring stomp. This placement wasn't shocking in the slightest. 70. Luigi Vs Tails Another "My Childhood episode", but luigi was downplayed harder than CanCan downplays Mario. 69. Samus Vs Boba Fett It just straight up hasn't aged well. 68. Akuma Vs Shnag Tsung Same as 66, but slightly better. 67. Gaara Vs Toph Bleh. 66. Joker Vs Sweet Tooth I did not like the animation here, plus the death was weird and made no sense. 65. Jak and Daxter Vs Ratchet and Clank Same as 63, but the death made sense. 64. Goku Vs Superman There honestly isn't a point to this episode now that we have Goku Vs Superman 2 which is miles better. 63. Luke Skywalker Vs Harry Potter Obvious win, plus it looks terrible. 62. Haggar Vs Zangief Just a really boring battle. Next entry. 61. Felica Vs Taokaka Just a bad battle bordering eh. 60. Zelda Vs Peach Possibly Wrong, Looks ugly, Wrongly Ugly. 59. Ragna Vs Sol Badguy I just find this one really boring, with a annoying running gag in "that man", plus the stupid copyright fiasco. MEH BATTLES 58. Sub-Zero Vs Glacius It just felt like filler. 57. Starscream Vs Rainbow Dash Weird matchup that makes sense but doesn't, and I think it's eh. 56. Master Chief Vs Doomguy This battle is the definition of eh. 55. Ken Vs Terry BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIING, but has really funny jokes and great animation. 54. Lara Croft Vs Nathan Drake The animation was terrible, and has aged much worse than He-Man or Dante. 53. Pokémon Battle Royale This one is piles of (Rare candy) eh. 52. Justin Bieber Vs Rebecca Black I know that everyone hates this battle, but there is something in this battle that puts a big fat grin on my face. 51. Flash Vs Quicksilver This one was an obvious stomp, but pretty okay otherwise. 50. Beast Vs Goliath Pretty boring, but okay otherwise. 49. Sektor Vs Fulgore Boring, but okay otherwise. 48. Vegeta Vs Shadow Pretty decent, and MILES better than Shadows other fight. 47. Green Arrow Vs Hawkeye Boring, but decent otherwise. 46. Yoshi Vs Riptor It's surprising how much of a stomp this is. 45. TJ Combo Vs Balrog Weird plasticy animation, but decent nonetheless. 44. Batman Vs Captain America Good Animation, but everything else was eh. GOOD BATTLES 43. Ryu Hayabusa Vs Strider Hiryu Only big problem was the outcome (possibly) being wrong. 42. Donkey Kong Vs Knuckles Only problem was DKs Sprite looking weird. 41. Natsu Vs Ace Great Jetz Animation, but was a stomp 40. Amy Rose Vs Ramona Flowers It was good, nothing much else. 39. TMNT Battle Royale Aside from the Copyright fiasco, this was a good fight. 38. Lucario Vs Renamon Nothing much to say, just a really good fight. The OMM was better though. 37. Metal Sonic Vs Zero Fantastic Animation from Jetz and a correct outcome, but I prefer that Metal didn't come back. 36. Guts Vs Nightmare Great Animation with Correct outcome and was MILES better than Ivy Vs Orchid. 35. He-Man Vs Lion-O Nothing much to say, it's a great battle. 34. Shao Kahn Vs M. Bison MASTER BISON, HE'S OUR HERO 33. Batman Beyond Vs Spider-Man 2099 Not as good as the original, but pretty damn close. 32. Fox Vs Bucky Really funny, with a correct outcome and good animation. 31. Goomba Vs Koopa Hilarious and True, with pretty good animation for a early death battle. 30. Thor Vs Raiden Like a slightly worse Batman Vs Spider-Man. 29. Zoro Vs Erza Everything was amazing. Except the matchup. 28. Venom Vs Bane Great Animation and Solid Reasoning, that's about it. 27. Darth Vader Vs Doctor Doom A least Doom was in something good that year. 26. Ryu Vs Scorpion Great Animation, Funny Jokes, and while the reasoning was bullshit, the outcome made sense. 25. Batman Vs Spider-Man Everything was good. 24. Meta Vs Carolina Honestly better than the early RVB episodes. 23. Vergil Vs Sephiroth Beautiful and correct. That's about it. 22. Dante Vs Bayonetta The animation here is gorgeous, and like Ryu Vs Scorpion, Reasoning=Bullshit and Outcome=Not. 21. Samus Vs Boba REMASTERED Beautiful, funny, and a great tribute to Monty Oum. 20. Eggman Vs Wily Surprised? With the best animation of the season, plus great jokes and a solid outcome, only a legend (or 19) could beat it. 19. Link Vs Cloud While it is outdated, it is also funny and overall pretty great. 18. Terminator Vs Robocop Same as Link V Cloud, but better animation. 17. Shredder Vs Silver Samurai Great Jetz Animation, Correct Outcome, Brutal Finisher. What more do you want. 16. Godzilla Vs Gamera Term V Robo, but even better looking. 15. Power Rangers Vs Voltron Not even my hatred of Matpat can downgrade this episode. 14. Bowser Vs Ganondorf What's with the hate. I was excited for this episode, and it paid off with everything I love about 2d animations. 13. Deadpool Vs Pinkie Pie Easily the best Season 3 battle. 12. Hercules Satan Vs Dan Hibiki The longest 2d battle doesn't disappoint with also being one of the funniest and overall greatest. 11. Scrooge McDuck Vs Shovel Knight I ❤️ This battle. 10. Iron Man Vs Lex Luthor Great Animation with great jokes and the "Human part. 9. Kirby Vs Majin Buu I loved the expressions. 8. Wolverine Vs Raiden RULES OF NATURE! 7. Naruto Vs Ichigo This matchup is stupid, but everything else was perfect. 6. Goku Vs Superman 2 Why does everyone hate this episode. The Animation was Awesome, The Fight was Awesome, The Analysis was Awesome, This WHOLE BATTLE was Awesome. 5. Mario Vs Sonic This one was pretty much the best. 4. Deadpool Vs Deathstroke Just straight up Hilarious without the need of being a joke fight, plus the other amazing things about this battle. 3. Chuck Norris Vs Segata Sanshiro Beyond Hilarious with excellent Sprite-Work and everything's was OOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 2. Smokey Vs McGruff This one was godly. 1. Solid Snake Vs Sam Fisher The Best Animation, The Best Fight, The Best Voice Acting, The Best Analysis, The Best Death, The Best EVERYTHING. Category:Blog posts